


twin skeletons

by hopefulundertone



Series: forever brothers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bromalgamate, Bromalgamate, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bromalgamate gradually reintroduces itself to its friends again, and begins to realise that maybe life won't be so bad with its friends to support it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Napstablook

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the fall out boy song, do u like the irony bc i do.  
> the story takes place after the neutral ending, given that frisk stays underground instead of leaving

The first to find out, surprisingly, is Napstablook. Apparently, Alphys had been working on a robot body for them at Mettaton's request, and they'd come for the fitting. As walls didn't seem to matter much to a ghost, they'd floated through them, trailing through the True Lab looking for Alphys. Strangely, they didn't seem surprised by anything they saw, but then again, nothing really seemed to rattle a ghost, especially if said ghost was Napstablook, who wasn't surprised at anything but kindness towards them. They'd sort of floated towards the main hallway, stopped next to the vending machine, and then looked at you, who, up until that moment, had been casually oozing down the corridor. You'd stopped in your slimy tracks, completely terrified, and burbled anxiously. You weren't ready to face the monsters yet; you couldn't even look in the mirror without howling. 

You stare at Napstablook. 

Napstablook gazes back. 

Silence reigns, apart from the faint music beating through Napstablook's headphones and your faint burbling. 

"oh..........i've never seen you before...........i'm napstablook. you don't have to introduce yourself..... if you don't want to..........."

You continue burbling, undecided. Your taller skull smiles invitingly, the smaller one withdraws slightly. 

"hey........your skulls.... look like the skeletons from snowdin........are you related?"

You stop burbling, again terrified. 

"oh......... i can introduce you.......... but we're not really friends........... i like them, though........... they're really nice.........." Napstablook hovers. You don't move an inch. Should you tell them? Napstablook watches you in mild confusion, before they seem to realise. 

"wait...are you the skeletons from snowdin......... i'm so dumb........ sorry for not recognising you........" You goop closer, smiling hesitantly. The ghost doesn't seem too bothered by your new form, and you straighten up, drawing your slime in. This isn't so bad. "um........ so......... have you seen alphys? only i'm supposed to meet them........." Humming, you beckon him and slime quickly back where you came from, looking back now and then to check if they're following. They are, murmuring a quiet tune as they do. Turning the corner, you push open the door to Alphys's workroom, where she's bent over a table, scribbling fastidiously, and burble a greeting. Napstablook thanks you softly, and follows Alphys to the garage. 

 

-

 

Just before they leave, Napstablook comes up behind you, and mumbles a goodbye. You unclasp your hands, ignoring the sudden sharp ache in the back of your heads, to wave at them. 

"um......... so............ thanks for everything.......... i just wanted to say, you look.........really happy together.......... i'm glad for you........... see you later.....or not......if you don't want to....." 

As you watch him ascend effortlessly through the ceiling, you can't help the smile that stretches your skulls past their natural grin. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

 


	2. Asgore

The second to find out is Asgore, who, upon discovery of the amalgamates' existence, had asked politely to see them, which was equivalent to anyone else's demand. Alphys tells you this time, and you're so close to running away, but your goop is undecided; you don't want anyone to see how hideous you are, but on the other hand, you've never thought of showing anything less than utter respect to the King. As a compromise, you huddle in the farthest shadows of the room the amalgamates have gathered in, and quiver nervously at the heavy footsteps approaching down the hallway. Alphys precedes him, head bowed in shame, and you desperately want to go to her, but that would mean showing yourself to the King, and you're just not ready for that. He enters the room, and you can see his eyes widen at the sight of the amalgamates. A low, indistinguishable growl rumbles forth from his powerful chest, and he sways for a moment as if struck.There's no doubt about it, they are objectively horrifying, but Asgore doesn't react anymore than that, regal head lowered in grief for the amalgamates, who chirrup and howl and bark deferentially. He moves among them, touching each one and speaking to it for a while, some for longer and some for shorter. The Memoryheads he talks to for a minute or two, Snowy he spends a good fifteen with. Endogeny woofs and bounds up to Asgore, flecking its goopy spittle at him, and he smiles for the first time since he entered the room, ignoring the way the saliva sizzles through his cloak. A flash, and the King's trident is sailing across the room, followed in hot pursuit by the amalgamate, who growls and leaps too high, catching it with its claws and bounding back to Asgore. He repeats this several times, and each time, his smile grows, from hesitant to wide and happy, reflecting Endogeny's glee. The only thing that doesn't change is the sorrow lining the smile as he grieves for old friends he's spent years with and new acquaintances he had yet to make, and your magic hums in sympathy. The urge to go forth and comfort Asgore grows stronger and stronger, only restrained by the cool logic that, far from comforting him, your new form would horrify the King. You decide to remain where you are for now. 

Only when he's spoken to all of the amalgamates does he turn to Alphys, and the expression carved into his face reveals the true king. Usually gentle and reserved (almost sheepish, you add, and immediately cringe), Asgore's features are wild, raw with grief and anger, great brow furrowed in shock and tears pooling in the corners of his wise eyes. 

"Alphys..." And the words hold so much anguish that the scientist begins to cry, tears streaming down her face as her shoulders shake violently, mumbling apologies over and over, and you-

**_nonononononononononononono_ **

You're standing beside her in a moment, wrapping goopy arms around her and burbling angrily at the King. Half of you is shocked at your own irreverence, but the other half doesn't really care. The King has hurt Alphys when all she'd wanted to do was help, and you cannot stand by and watch this happen, nor abandon your friend when she needs you. She curls away from you, but you surge forward, patting her on the back and trying to comfort her. 

"Ah, I don't believe I've made your acquaintance?" A bewildered Asgore offers politely, but your taller skull can barely stop the smaller skull from gnashing its teeth at him.  They both turn up towards him and chatter angrily. " ** _SHE WAS JUST doing her best AND FOLLOWING orders. don't blame ALPHYS FOR TRYING, sometimes IT'S ALL YOU CAN do. she's already BEEN THROUGH SO much, she doesn't need YOUR CRITICISM_**!" 

There's a moment of silence, only punctuated by Alphys's hiccuping sobs, and Asgore looks surprised for a moment, before realisation dawns across his face. He draws back, dropping to his knee and placing a paw on Alphys's shoulder. She looks up hesitantly, murmuring apologies that are cut off as he hugs her gently, rumbling softly in her ear. You back off to give them privacy, and only then become aware of the gazes the rest of the amalgamates have fixed on you. They'd accepted you with the quiet acknowledgement of sufferers sharing the same fate, but until now, none of them really approached you, barring Endogeny, who'd taken a liking to you from the start. Reaper Bird appraises you anew, its unnaturally long, shadowy legs bouncing thoughtfully, and Lemon Bread gnaws at thin air, staring straight at your taller skull. Endogeny bounds towards you, and you summon a bone for it to fetch, tossing it deep into the catacombs of the lab. It leaps through the wall, gurgling joyfully, and seemingly in unspoken agreement, the other amalgamates follow, leaving the three of you alone. 

There's a deep clearing of a throat, and you turn to see Asgore standing there, hand still resting comfortingly on Alphys's shoulders, who's wiping at her eyes and smiling shakily. Although there's still a hint of misery to his smile, it's returned to its normal sheepish curl and suddenly, Asgore doesn't look like a king anymore. The wildness is fled from his face, replaced by an gently apologetic smile. 

"Howdy, Sans and Papyrus! Alphys tells me you used to live in Snowdin. Grillby is a good bartender, but I am told he doesn't serve tea anymore. Would you like a cup of tea?" One of your skulls shakes their head, the other nods slowly, and you stare as Asgore pulls out a flask and three teacups from his cloak, kneeling to pour tea from the flask into each cup before handing one to you and one to Alphys, keeping the last for himself. The tea is odd, strong and fragrant but with an underlying bitterness. Still, it does taste nice, and the others seem to enjoy it. Alphys quiets, and for a long moment, there's only silence and the sound of slurping that comes of appreciating good tea.

Eventually, the tea is gone, and Asgore bends to hug Alphys again, before turning to you. 

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Sans, Papyrus. I hope we can meet again." 

You begin to nod, but then stop and reach out, hands still linked. "IF YOU DONT MIND, our situation is SOMEWHAT PERSONAL. we'd rather tell OUR ESTEEMED FRIENDS ourselves, in our OWN TIME." 

"I won't say a word." Asgore mimes zipping his mouth, locking it, and throwing away the key, and it's such a dad thing to do, you can't help but chuckle. 

 

-

 

You teleport to the Upper Lab to watch Asgore leave, patting Alphys on the shoulder and murmuring a few words to her. She smiles, shaky but genuine, and he hands her something. Another teacup, you think, and it is. On the side, a lanky old human with blue hair and a lab coat is arguing with another old human with grey hair in a red turtleneck. Alphys laughs, almost hysterically, and murmurs her thanks. Finally he leaves, and you breathe out a sigh. The lab is quiet again.

At your side, Endogeny woofs and drops your bone by your side, jumping into what could be considered your lap, and you pet it decisively. 

Maybe it's time to show yourself to more people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mug is ford and rick arguing over portals dont ask how he got it

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i thought napstablook would be a pretty chill ghost to start with u feel? comments and feedback much appreciated!


End file.
